


Loyal Love

by Anonymous



Category: Lord of Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Sex, Awkwardness, F/M, Feelings Realization, Implied Sexual Content, Not Reader Insert, Not Self-Insert, minor glasses kink, one more spicy, one sweet ending, set somewhere in hard mode since that's all I've gotten to yet, spoilers for hard mode, spoilers for normal ending, the main character does actually have some personality of their own so I wrote it like that, though I did give her one thing in common with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Johan visits her highness to offer to help with her concerns, and while she still doesn't share them with him, she ends up sharing something else.(Includes two versions: One sweet/fluffy version, one a bit more spicy but also awkward and also not smut.)
Relationships: Female Lord/Johan (Lord of Heroes)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So I started playing this game, and I was immediately pleased to see that they had given me a dual-wielding glasses wearing character, and me being a sucker for not only megane characters but also guys wearing long coats and dual wielding heroes... well, they hooked me good. 
> 
> I know what meta says about Johan, but I still like him the best, and I was saddened to see a lack of content for him. I wanted to fix that, but somehow instead of doing a character piece, I ended up with bits of dialogue for two versions of this idea, one sweet and one more... um... spicy. 
> 
> So I have the sweet one first and the spicy but awkward one second. And I can't write smut, so... yeah.

* * *

“Highness?”

She looked over at the door to her room where Johan stood. She forced a smile, aware of how tired it must be for him to frown at the sight of it. She’d been almost ready for bed, out of her usual clothes and in a loose nightdress instead, but it wouldn’t be the first time she’d addressed any of her knights like this. “Johan. Come in. Was there something you needed?”

“If you’re about to sleep, this can wait.”

“A monarch never truly sleeps,” she said, though her effort to make it teasing fell short.

“In that case, I think,” he paused as if having some kind of internal debate with himself and then he must have resolved it because he pressed on with determination when he resumed speaking, “I think you’re the one that needs something. I’ve been trying to figure out what it is, since you’ve been so preoccupied lately, always thinking, always… worrying. You’ve said a lot of strange things, and you know things that you shouldn’t know, and while that’s a part of a good leader, it’s also concerning. I know that we may not know what you do, and you said it was too soon to tell us, but we all want to help you if we can. Whether that is by listening to you or making a joke to lift your spirits—something I fear is better left to Fram or Charlotte—or even some other small task—we would gladly do it.”

“We?” She was almost amused. “Are the others standing outside, waiting for you to assign them tasks?”

He shook his head. “No. I came alone.”

She wasn’t all that surprised. Johan was still the most dutiful of all her knights, and she entrusted so much to him as it was. If she lost him again…

“Highness, please. Let me help. You know I would do anything I could.”

“That’s the danger, isn’t it?” She had said it before, but she felt it even more so now. “You all trust in me so much, would do anything I said…”

“You’ve proven worthy of that trust every time,” Johan said, coming closer to her. “I don’t understand why you’re doubting yourself now.”

Oh, if he only knew…

He knelt before her and put his hand to his chest as he had when he first swore loyalty to her. “You gave me the best possible gift when you made me a knight. I have never regretted my service to you. Even if there were decisions you made that I didn’t agree with or ones I didn’t understand, they did work out for the best in the end, and I have never had a reason to regret my faith in you.”

Only something terrible could change that, she supposed. If she continued to fail as she had before, then he would doubt her, but he didn’t remember it. She could ask him what he’d do if she became a tyrant, but he already said he didn’t believe that was possible.

“I think there are lines even I can cross, ones that if I did, there’d be no coming back from it.”

He looked up at her. “I’m not so sure that’s true.”

“Isn’t it? What if I asked you for something impossible? Not the kind of impossible that we defeat so often but something… against your morals and principles.”

“You wouldn’t.”

His look was so earnest, and she couldn’t stand it. She wasn’t that good. He shouldn’t trust her that much.

“I have too much control over you. You’d do anything I said.” She reached out and put her hand under his chin. “I’m afraid you’d take orders you shouldn’t because it’s me. That if… if I asked you to give me some kind of sexual favor just because I said so, you would, even if you’re not attracted to me. You’re just… that loyal.”

He shook his head. “I’d do it because I wanted to. Because I’ve wanted to for a long time. But you’re not really asking that of me, you wouldn’t, and so I don’t know why you’re trying to pretend like you would.”

For once, her world had been rocked by something other than losing to the emperor and having the timeline reset. He was loyal, she knew that, but that almost sounded like more than loyalty, and it made her a bit dizzy. “You want to?”

He flushed red, pulling away and lowering his head. “That—it was a hypothetical question, so I gave a hypothetical answer.”

She should let it rest there. She knew that. It was better if she did, yet she didn’t want to pretend she hadn’t heard it or that it wasn’t true. “Johan—”

“No, wait, I—I will say this.” He forced his head back up to look at her. “If you succeed in doing what you want to do, in making this world of equality that you’ve set out to create and there are no more classes and no more dividing lines between people, then I… I would very much like to remain at your side… not as your knight, but as a companion. For life.”

She knew she didn’t deserve that kind of loyalty, either, but she valued it all the same.

“You’re making another vow to me?”

He hesitated. “Is… is it really one you would want me to make?”

“Yes.” She would miss any of her knights if she stopped being their leader and they were no longer in close contact, she’d been devastated when she’d lost them all, and her second chance made her painfully aware of how it would feel to be without them, but when it came to him… It was different.

But what if she failed again? If she didn’t stop the emperor, they all died and freedom with them, but even if Mu reset the world, she might still lose him. He might not feel the same as he did now.

“I will always be yours,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. His lips pressed against the place where a band would be should she wed, and she nodded in acceptance of his promise, knowing it was foolish to want more, to expect or hope for it, but she would keep trying until she got the world they all wanted.


	2. Spicy but Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did attempt to write past this point, but it wasn't possible, so I left it where it is now.

* * *

“Highness?”

She looked over at the door to her room where Johan stood. She forced a smile, aware of how tired it must be for him to frown at the sight of it. She’d been almost ready for bed, out of her usual clothes and in a loose nightdress instead, but it wouldn’t be the first time she’d addressed any of her knights like this. “Johan. Come in. Was there something you needed?”

“If you’re about to sleep, this can wait.”

“A monarch never truly sleeps,” she said, though her effort to make it teasing fell short.

“In that case, I think,” he paused as if having some kind of internal debate with himself and then he must have resolved it because he pressed on with determination when he resumed speaking, “I think you’re the one that needs something. I’ve been trying to figure out what it is, since you’ve been so preoccupied lately, always thinking, always… worrying. You’ve said a lot of strange things, and you know things that you shouldn’t know, and while that’s a part of a good leader, it’s also concerning. I know that we may not know what you do, and you said it was too soon to tell us, but we all want to help you if we can. Whether that is by listening to you or making a joke to lift your spirits—something I fear is better left to Fram or Charlotte—or even some other small task—we would gladly do it.”

“We?” She was almost amused. “Are the others standing outside, waiting for you to assign them tasks?”

He shook his head. “No. I came alone.”

She wasn’t all that surprised. Johan was still the most dutiful of all her knights, and she entrusted so much to him as it was. If she lost him again…

“Highness, please. Let me help. You know I would do anything I could.”

“That’s the danger, isn’t it?” She had said it before, but she felt it even more so now. “You all trust in me so much, would do anything I said…”

“You’ve proven worthy of that trust every time,” Johan said, coming closer to her. “I don’t understand why you’re doubting yourself now.”

Oh, if he only knew…

He knelt before her and put his hand to his chest as he had when he first swore loyalty to her. “You gave me the best possible gift when you made me a knight. I have never regretted my service to you. Even if there were decisions you made that I didn’t agree with or ones I didn’t understand, they did work out for the best in the end, and I have never had a reason to regret my faith in you.”

Only something terrible could change that, she supposed. If she continued to fail as she had before, then he would doubt her, but he didn’t remember it. She could ask him what he’d do if she became a tyrant, but he already said he didn’t believe that was possible.

“I think there are lines even I can cross, ones that if I did, there’d be no coming back from it.”

He looked up at her. “I’m not so sure that’s true.”

“Isn’t it? What if I asked you for something impossible? Not the kind of impossible that we defeat so often but something… against your morals and principles.”

“You wouldn’t.”

His look was so earnest, and she couldn’t stand it. She wasn’t that good. He shouldn’t trust her that much.

“I have too much control over you. You’d do anything I said.” She reached out and put her hand under his chin. “I’m afraid you’d take orders you shouldn’t because it’s me. That if… if I asked you to give me some kind of sexual favor just because I said so, you would, even if you’re not attracted to me. You’re just… that loyal.”

He shook his head. “I’d do it because I wanted to. Because I’ve wanted to for a long time. But you’re not really asking that of me, you wouldn’t, and so I don’t know why you’re trying to pretend like you would.”

For once, her world had been rocked by something other than losing to the emperor and having the timeline reset. He was loyal, she knew that, but that almost sounded like more than loyalty, and it made her a bit dizzy. “You want to?”

He flushed red, pulling away and lowering his head. “That—it was a hypothetical question, so I gave a hypothetical answer.”

“And if it were not?”

He looked back at her, and she recognized that expression as the one that said he didn’t know if she was joking or not. He licked his lips, and she realized her mouth was just as dry. She could stop this, she knew that, but she was tired of being alone. This burden was so heavy, and she could see why the emperor might well have gone mad from it.

She would not let herself to fall, to fail. Was it wrong to think of this as a way of grounding herself, of putting herself in the here and now? Or would this only mean more pain later? What if she failed again and lost? What if it reset again, and he didn’t remember this?

“I’ve heard that this helps with relaxation, and you have been very tense,” Johan said in an almost studious voice. It only wavered a little, and she found herself swallowing again. He really would do it. She should stop him, but she didn’t want to.

She lifted up her nightdress, sliding it up to her waist. He closed his eyes for a moment as if in prayer, and she once again told herself to stop this. They weren’t on equal ground, he could be acting as if this were some kind of order, his loyalty to her was too much, and she shouldn’t abuse it.

He looked up at her. “Are you certain you want me for this? There are others that you might ask—others with better skill or—”

“Even if they did, they’re not here, and more importantly, they’re not you.”

He closed his eyes again. Was she really that blind? How long had he been in love with her? Loyalty she’d seen, but this… This was more, and it truly would be an abuse of her power if she went ahead with this and didn’t return any of his feelings.

If they lived in a world that was equal, if she gave up being a monarch and he was no longer a knight…

“Don’t do it because you’ve been ordered to.”

“I don’t recall you giving an order,” he reminded her. “You asked a question, but that’s not an order. And if I choose to answer not with words but with actions, that would be my choice, freely made and given. I just… do not want to disappoint you.”

She shook her head. “That would be a first.”

“That’s…” He frowned. “Really? I would have thought—”

“I have faith in your ability to do whatever you put your mind to,” she said, not wanting him to list off any times he’d missed the mark in training. “You’re determined, and what you don’t know, you learn.”

He’d gotten red again. It was rather endearing on him. “I… Well, then, if you would permit me to test a few theories and learn by application, then I… I would like to begin.”

She nodded, and he leaned forward, making her hitch her breath as he got close. She could feel his breath on her skin, and it made her shiver. She was already aroused, that wasn’t going away, but the closer he got to doing it, the more worked up she got.

“I haven’t done anything yet.”

“I know. But the anticipation is… well…”

He laughed, and even though she could hear a bit of nervousness in it, she smiled. Then he moved again and she jerked when something grazed the inside of her leg.

“Oh,” he said, pulling back and reaching up for his glasses. “I should take these off.”

“No, don’t,” she said, and he frowned at her. “Well, do you have to? I… I actually like how you look in them.”

“I… They’ll get dirty.”

“So? You can always clean them later.”

He flushed again. “I don’t know that I’ll ever be able to look at them without thinking of what we’re doing here.”

“Are you going to be able to look at me without thinking of it?”

He paused. “Oh. You have a point. Um…”

“I think,” she said, lifting his head again and leaning in close, “that you almost always act with the utmost professionalism, and with your determination, you’d find a way to maintain your composure.”

“You have such faith in me.”

The same was true of him and her, so she smiled and pressed her lips to his.


End file.
